howfandomcom-20200215-history
How to lose Belly Fat Without Exercise
Yes, it’s possible to lose belly fat WITHOUT exercise, without long boring cardio workouts, without sit-ups or crunches, without ab belts or gadgets—and no fad diets! You must be aware of little secret that weight loss experts know. It is really important to understand this concept. Here’s what we know: There is body fat and there is what is called “stubborn body fat.” Belly fat is stubborn body fat because this type of fat sticks to the stomach and generally doesn’t respond very well to exercise or traditional dieting. Generally speaking, eating healthy and being physically active will help you lose body fat. But that “stubborn body fat” is a different kind of fat, and that’s what belly fat is. Now there are some bad news about belly fat. Most people do not know that belly fat is actually the most dangerous fat on the body. Why? Because of where it’s located around the delicate organs, it has the potential to destroy good health, or worse yet, kill you. Because belly fat resides within striking distance of your heart, liver, and other delicate organs, it is to blame for many health conditions. According to a study Belly fat (also known as visceral fat) is a significant predictor of early death. In other words, visceral fat/belly fat means you have an increased risk for a shortened life. Even if you were to remove visceral fat via liposuction, allowing you to look better on the outside, that would do little to improve your overall health because the dangers of visceral fat would still exist for you. The good news is that you can lose your belly fat without exercise. How many fitness trainers do we need to tell us that we should do sit-ups and ab crunches to lose belly fat? We’ve heard it, yet so many of us are still struggling to get those slim, sexy abs that we desire. Now do ab crunches and sit-ups work? Fitness experts tell you that they do. But they are NOT must to achieve a flatter stomach and slimmer waistline. If you choose to do ab crunches, go right ahead. They may even help. But they’re not required in order to get results. Belly Fat: What Your Waistline Says About Your Health An expanding waistline is sometimes seen as the price of getting older. For women, this may be especially true after menopause, when body fat tends to shift from the arms, legs and hips to the abdomen. Yet an increase in belly fat may do more than make it hard to zip up your jeans. Research indicates that it also can raise your risk of numerous health consequences. The good news is that this health threat can be cut down to size. Battle of the bulge Your weight is largely determined by how you balance the calories you eat with the energy you burn. Overeating and lack of physical activity are the main reasons why people pack on excess pounds. However, aging also can contribute to weight gain as well as to an increase in body fat. That’s because as you age, you gradually lose muscle and fat accounts for a greater percentage of your weight. Less muscle mass also leads to a decrease in the rate at which your body uses calories, which can make it more challenging to lose or stay at the same weight. At midlife, many persons see their midsection start to widen, even if they aren’t gaining weight. This is likely due to decreasing levels of estrogen, which appears to influence where fat is distributed in the body. The tendency to gain or carry weight around the waist — have an “apple” rather than a “pear” shape — can have a genetic component as well. More than skin deep Although putting on too much weight, in general, can have negative effects on your health, abdominal weight gain is considered particularly unhealthy. In fact, research has shown that having a wide waist measurement — 35 inches or more in women and 40 inches or more in men — is an important, independent risk factor for disease. The trouble with belly fat is that it’s not limited to the extra layer of padding located just below the skin (subcutaneous fat). It also includes visceral fat — which lies deep inside your abdomen, surrounding your internal organs. Subcutaneous fat is hard to ignore because you can see and grab hold of the extra layer of cushioning it creates. However, research has shown that visceral fat, although not clearly visible, is associated with far more dangerous health consequences. That’s because an excessive amount of this fat produces substances that can raise blood pressure, negatively alter good and bad cholesterol levels, and impair the body’s ability to use insulin (insulin resistance). All of this can increase the risk of cardiovascular disease, stroke, type 2 diabetes and other serious health problems. An excessive amount of any fat, including visceral fat, also boosts estrogen levels. This can increase the risk of breast and colorectal cancers. Research has also associated belly fat with an increased risk of premature death — regardless of weight. In fact, some studies have found that even when people were considered a normal weight, according to standard body mass index (BMI) measurements, a large waistline elevated the chance of dying of cardiovascular disease, cancer and other causes. Trimming the fat You can firm up abdominal muscles with exercises such as sit-ups. However, this won’t get rid of belly fat. Fortunately, visceral fat responds to the same diet and exercise strategies that can help you shed pounds and lower your total body fat. When it comes to your diet, emphasize plant-based foods, such as fruits, vegetables and whole grains, and choose lean sources of protein and low-fat dairy products. Dietary guidelines also recommend limiting saturated fats — which can be found in meat and high-fat dairy products, such as cheese and butter. Monounsaturated and polyunsaturated fats found in fish, nuts and vegetable oils — such as olive, safflower, peanut and corn oils — are a good substitute for saturated fats. In fact, these “good” fats actually can improve blood cholesterol levels, which can decrease your risk of cardiovascular disease. However, even these fats should be used in moderation to avoid taking in too many calories. If you want to lose weight, reduce your portion sizes and cut back on calories. Slow and steady weight loss — 1 to 2 pounds a week — is the best way to lose excess fat and keep it from coming back. Your doctor can provide more information on how to get started and stay on track. Regular physical activity also can help reduce belly fat and the impact it can have on your health. The Department of Health and Human Services recommends that healthy adults engage in moderate aerobic activity for 150 minutes a week or vigorous aerobic activity for 75 minutes a week. It’s also recommended that you do some strength training at least twice a week. Moderate physical activity includes activities such as brisk walking, hiking, gardening and bicycling; vigorous physical activity includes running or jogging, swimming and fast walking. Keep in mind that you may need to increase the amount of time you devote to physical activity each week to lose weight or keep it off. However, before starting any new activity program or increasing your current activity level, check with your doctor to find out what might be best suited to your current health condition and weight-loss goals. source: http://howtolosebellyfatwithoutexercise.blogspot.com